


Spring Cleaning

by AbithaGray



Series: Uncharted Spring Week 2017 [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Grass Stains, Melt - Freeform, Orange, Spring Cleaning, refreshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Grass stains, Melt, Spring Cleaning, Orange, Refreshing





	

Elena had invited Sam over to help keep her husband on the task of Spring cleaning their house.  And so far, she was pleasantly surprised.  So surprised, in fact, that she had felt confident enough to leave them alone while she left to run some errands around town.

 

“Aaand…she’s gone!”  Nate jumped away from the window.

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

Nate shoved his brother, suddenly feeling energetic and playful.  “Come on, we need a break.”

 

Sam thoughtfully looked up for a second, seriously debating if it was worth getting his butt kicked by Elena later on when she returned.

 

But they _had_ been working really hard, non-stop even.  Nate looked at his big brother hopefully.  Sam shook his head and smiled at Nate.  “Fine.  But just for a few minutes.  After that we should probably come back inside.  I like being all in one piece.”

 

Nate smirked.  “She’s not that bad.”  Sam stared at him, deadpan.  His little brother shrugged a shoulder.  “Well, she’s…uh.”

 

They both chuckled and headed to the backyard.  “I’ll grab us some beers.”

 

The brothers settled at the picnic table out back and enjoyed the break.  It was warm outside, finally.  Winters in Florida were never long, but those few weeks were a bitter, ice cold and it was nice to be able to wear shorts again.

 

Sam checked his watch, deeming their break time over and stood up to dust his rear end off, stepping over the bench.  “Alright, let’s get back to work.”  He _really_ didn’t want to face his sister-in-law’s wrath when she got back.

 

He was almost to the door when he was suddenly face first in the grass, his little brother sitting atop him.

 

“What the hell, Nate!?’

 

Obviously, some things never changed.  

 

Sam tried to get up but Nate insisted on wrestling his big brother to keep him down.  

 

_Fine, if that’s how this is going to go_ …

 

Sam flipped them over and pinned his little brother underneath him.  Soon after they were in a fight for dominance, rolling around in the grass and panting heavily.

 

They lost track of time and were lost in each other’s limbs when suddenly — a jet of ice cold water.

 

The brothers screeched and pushed at each other to get away from the spray of the hose.  When the water turned off Sam and Nate both stood there panting and dripping wet, staring at Elena who had a hand on her hip and shaking her head.

 

Sam swallowed and looked at his soaking wet counterpart.  He glanced back at Elena and gave her a goofy grin.  “Refreshing!”

 

She took in the sight of her husband and brother-in-law.  “Nice grass stains.”  she pointed out, and they looked down at themselves.  _Those are never coming out_ , she sighed.

 

“When did you get back?”  Nate asked, incredulous, peeling off his shirt and wringing it out.

 

She looked at her watch nonchalantly.  “Mm, four thirty-ish.”

 

The brothers guffawed and stared at each other.  Sam looked down at his watch and realized they had been screwing around outside for a couple of hours now.  _Huh_ …

 

Elena turned the hose back on and sprayed them, relishing in their screeches and laughter.

 

_Men_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
